


Image

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Rockstar AU, You and Ruby are GAY, based on the new set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Ruby is infatuated with a famous rockstar, and You is that one reluctant friend who she drags along to a concert.





	Image

The noise here was almost deafening. People were cheering and screaming, some taking selfies and pictures of the stage; others were flat out drunk and the concert hadn't even begun yet.

Ruby gripped You's wrist as she dragged her to the front of the crowd, right near the stage which was flashing in fluorescent lights. They weaved in and out of the masses of people before finally stopping to breathe in an empty space.

"Was it really necessary for you to take us all the way to the front?" You asked loud enough for Ruby to hear. She wasn't one for concerts like this, and she also thought Ruby especially wasn't the type, but a certain rockstar had caught Ruby's eye lately, and she couldn't resist dragging You along to the concert.

"Is it not okay? I just hoped to see her up front..."

You bit back her response that _no, she'd rather stand somewhere in the middle where it wasn't so loud_ , but she decided otherwise when she saw just how excited her friend was. She had taken a look at the performers beforehand, flicking through the program that she was given, and Ruby had pointed out the one she liked. Yoshiko Tsushima was her name, but she preferred to be called Yohane, a girl Ruby's age who knew no limits when it came to rock, her eccentric personality winning the hearts of millions.

You had also tried to see which one would be her favourite. There was somebody her own age, with bright ginger hair and a warm smile that upon first glance didn't fit the typical rockstar image, but she pulled it off well. "That's Chika Takami," Ruby had said, "she performs with Yohane."

Focusing her attention back on the stage now, You noticed the performers striding out onto the stage, radiating confidence. Beside her, Ruby enthusiastically changed her penlight to white, which she had been told was Yohane's colour. The rockstar herself was extremely pretty up on stage, magenta eyes sparkling as she addressed the audience. On either side of her were two other girls, who You recognised as Chika and Mari, the other member of their trio. With a hint of reluctance, You turned on her penlight and changed it to orange, Chika's colour. She held it up and imitated the movements of the audience, finding that she actually was enjoying herself.

At some point, Yohane caught Ruby's eye and winked at her, promptly causing Ruby to squeal in delight, though the sound was lost in the noise of chanting and singing. You laughed, playfully punching Ruby's arm.

Then Chika abruptly stopped, and said, "I think we need somebody else up here to liven it up even more, don't you think?" It had probably been rehearsed already, but the way she said it caused the audience to cheer wildly. A couple of people began making their way to the front in hopes of being noticed.

Mari nodded in agreement. "That's exactly what we've been missing! How about we get one of our lovely audience members to join us?" She spread an arm out dramatically over the sea of people. You clutched her penlight, already feeling jealous of the person who was about to be picked.

Because really, she had to admit she was loving this, despite her initial thoughts.

She looked to Ruby, who was fiddling with the buttons on her jacket, and then she turned back to the stage, where she just happened to meet Chika's gaze.

Time froze for a moment. Chika grinned, stretching her hand out. "You! Standing at the front! Come on, we don't bite."

Ruby whipped her head around to You, who stood there with her mouth agape. What would she do? She wasn't a proper fan or anything- she didn't even know the songs that well! She felt her face heat up, but she took Chika's hand, warm and soft, and climbed onto the stage, sensing every pair of eyes on her.

"Good choice!" Mari exclaimed in English, giving Chika a thumbs-up.

"So, what's your name?" Chika asked, handing a microphone over to You.

"I'm You Watanabe," she replied, gripping the microphone in her sweaty palm. The corners of her mouth turned up in a large smile, one of her best traits, Ruby always said. Chika laid a hand on her shoulder.

"That's such a cute name! Are you here with anyone tonight?"

You nodded, and gestured towards Ruby, watching up at them in awe. "She's my friend who invited me along in the first place. I actually hadn't listened to your songs much before today, but I'm really enjoying it!"

She hadn't meant to say so much, but she didn't exactly regret it either. It was the truth, and her eyes lit up when Yohane walked over to the front and held a hand out to Ruby. "Come up, we'd love to have you."

Ruby clapped a hand over her mouth to stop a squeal, but she held onto Yohane and climbed up. There, the five of them wore massive smiles, and the music was turned on once again.

"Follow me," Chika said to You, and she began to dance to the song, singing at the same time. Luckily, You was good at dance, so she followed Chika's steps without much hesitation. Ruby was doing the same with Yohane, beads of sweat rolling down her face and neck, but she was singing and having the time of her life. The audience cheered when You kept up the pace of a particularly difficult step that Chika had challenged her to, and when the song finished, You wanted to continue forever.

"Was that fun?" Chika asked, to the audience and to You and Ruby, both panting from the sudden exercise.

Barely able to speak, they nodded as though their heads would fall off. Chika laughed and tossed her water bottle to You, who caught it.

"Have some of this," she said.

You's mind immediately raced with sharing water bottles and indirect kisses, but she kept her composure as she unscrewed the cap and drank. It was cool and refreshing, and she felt almost immediately energised again. When she handed it back to Chika, their fingers overlapped for a split second, which You didn't fail to notice.

And then Chika took her hand again.

"Thank you both for being here tonight with us! We appreciate it so much! And now, for our next song..." Mari began, which was the cue for Chika and Yohane to help the other two into the audience again. When they got down, You was disappointed that Chika let go of her hand, but Chika winked at her before getting back on the stage.

You opened her clenched fist, and noticed a folded up piece of paper there. Upon unfolding it, she saw a phone number scrawled messily on there, with a "call me! ;)" written beneath it.

She looked up at the stage, and Chika was singing as though nothing had happened, though her eyes briefly flickered over to You at once point, with a small smirk.

You knew she'd have to thank Ruby afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALIVE. With the new punk rock set, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to do this... but I swear I'll update fake dating AU within the next couple of weeks as I'm around halfway through the next chapter
> 
> Also I have an urge to write rarepairs so I might post something else soon...


End file.
